Methylation of chromatin, a reversible modification mediated by histone methyl-transferases and demethylases, is a significant component of cellular transcriptional regulation. Such chromatin modifications also impact invading viral pathogens that rely upon the host cell transcriptional apparatus. During infection of viruses, the assembly and modification of chromatin on the viral genomes has the potential to determine the progression of lytic infection as well as control recurrent latency-reactivation cycles.
A need continues to exist for methods of preventing or treating a viral infection of a host.